Wulfe Bebe
Wulfe was a side character within the Stygian Earth RP. She was a 10 year old human girl who mastered animal taming in her short time alive. Life Wulfe's parents were killed off by bandits and then left to die when she was at the age of four, though things hadn't quite turned out as planned when a viperhound puppy found the lost child, playing with her untill the mother came. Covered in the pup's scent, Wulfe was left unharmed by the pack, and over the next few years to come she practiced the art of communicating to and taming animals, then taking on the idea that she was the pack leader and they were her pack. By the age of 8, she had developed an odd way of life as a scavenger and as a leader to the creatures that followed her, and as she got better at taming, she started taming animals other than viperhounds such as spiderants vowing to herself that she would learn to lea scorpion-wasps by the age of 11 and one day find the mightiest creature in the land and adopt it into her pack. During the events of Stygian Earth, Wulfe travels north from her habitat in South America, seeking new and interesting lands and creatures, the first of which being the fire-spiderants which she mastered quickly and allowing her to build her pack in a mere day by taming the alpha of the fire spiderants she found. Armouring her newfound best friend with scrap metal Wulfe set off on her quest to feed her new pack and loyal friends, finding the Sagwu tribe's village to be the perfect spot. Laying seige to the village with a rain of fire Wulfe seemed to have underestimated the village when she was faced against stronger foes than she expected including a metallic beast known to some of the villagers as "Computer". It was there a Vulpes warrior knocked her from her mount holding a spear to her head, but allowed her to leave with her life and the lives of her spiderants intact. From there Wulfe moved onto another smaller village, raiding it in a less spectacular fashion than her las attempt by merely stealing food when no one was looking. Less than a day later Wulfe stumbled apon the same Vulpes warrior riding a arctic spiderant alpha, impressed by the sheer size and fuzzyness of this spectacular creature she pleaded with the warrior to allow her to take the arctic wonder into her pack of which the Vulpes refused her the Spiderant and shown much scorn and dislike for her. After a lengthy coversation which Wulfe forced apon him by blocking his path with her own spiderants she learned the name of this warrior was "Paco" and his friend "Soul". After getting to know eachother Paco finally learned and understood the reasoning behind Wulfe's failed assault, and after a while they became friends. Seeing Paco being led off by another strange Vulpes peaked Wulfe's curiosity, resulting in her following them in secret, where Paco was ambushed by the metallic beast "Computer" and th great dragon "Solyra". Feeling the need to assist her new friend, Wulfe fought alongside Paco and her spiderants as she watched her pack be killed off untill only her armoured alpha remained. In her anger for her lost friends, Wulfe lashed out in revenge, causing her to suffer a fatal injury atop her many burns and scratches. Paco ended Solyra's life in this glorious battle but fled with Wulfes bleeding body without ending computers life. Paco taken Wulfe to his Village where a healer named Alo attempted to save Wulfe's life, but ultimately failed at stopping her breath from seeping away, taking her life with it. Personality Wulfe was a unpredicable and hyperactive human with a love for animals, though she found herself drawn towards soft furred animals more than any other. Wulfe could be unnecessary violent when it came to feeding, protecting or avenging her pack. Category:Characters Category:Deceased